ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
E. Honda
How E. Honda joined the Tourney Honda is not back in Japan for long - he soon joins another international fighting tournament. However his goals have apparently not changed much at all, as he is once again fighting to prove the strength of sumo to the world. During the tournament, he meets up with his old friend Hakan, but loses his match against him. They later agree to meet again in Japan, but Honda warns him not to expect him to lose. He also encounters El Fuerte , and helps the aspiring chef by telling him about Japanese food. After the tournament he exclaims "Look out Olympics, here I come!". However, while on a plane, he comes to the conclusion that in order to get sumo into the Olympics, he will have to join the IOC himself. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Honda: *Play 16 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Ganryu, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Honda on the Deserted Temple stage. After defeating Honda, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Street Fighter's sumo wrestler, Edmond Honda.". You will then see him to the left of Guile, to the right of Gen, above Megatron, and on the very top Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation Honda throws sumo salt then does a sumo stomp going "Yeaah!". Special Attacks 100 Hand Slap (Neutral) Honda launches a flurry of palmstrikes which move faster than the eye can see. Tapping B can keep the move going. Sumo Headbutt (Side) Honda launches himself head-first towards the opponent in a horizontal trajectory while shouting his signature sumo battlecry. Sumo Smash (Up) Honda will soar diagonally forwards into the air and then come crashing straight down, butt-first. Oicho Throw (Down) Honda performs a grab attempt on a ground opponent; if successful, he picks the opponent up roughly, throws them to the ground and proceeds to perform a mini Sumo Smash on them. The Ultimate Killer Head Ram (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Honda crouches like a ready sumo wrestler then he will launch himself into a Sumo Headbutt and if it connects, it will push the opponent all the way to the of the stage. Once the opponent is pinned against the wall, Honda will use his Hundred Hand Slap against the helpless opponent and finish off with a particularly strong slap which causes the opponent to slump to the ground. Orochi Breaker (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, attempts to grab his foe; if successful ("Got ya!"), he then performs an Oicho Throw with an extremely powerful Sumo Smash ("Sayonara..."). The resultant impact sends shockwaves out throughout the stage ("sucker!"). Victory Animations #Honda does the stance for his 100 Hand Slap then creaks his head saying "It's a wide world!". #*Honda does the stance for his 100 Hand Slap then creaks his head saying "Whaddya think, Mr. Hakan? Why not learn some sumo techniques while you're here?". (Hakan victories only) #Honda breathes for a bit then raises his arms in victory with laughter. #*Honda breathes for a bit then raises his arms in victory with "That's what you get for crossing the sumo legend!". (Dian Wei victories only) #*Honda breathes for a bit then raises his arms in victory with "I'm the Ozeki! No one can beat me!". (Zangief/Shingen/Tadakatsu/Ieyasu/Lu Bu/Ding Feng/Zhang Fei/Meng Huo/Deng Ai/Huang Gai victories only) #Honda does his 100 Hand Slaps then does a hard slap forward saying "You better pack on the pounds or I'll be able to knock you over with a touch!". On-Screen Appearance Honda falls then picks himself up saying "Come on already, let's get going!". Special Quotes *Here for a lesson, old buddy?! (When fighting Hakan) *Don't test my patience, baldy! (When fighting Dian Wei) *Showdown with karate specialists, not my favorite. (When fighting Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Gouken, and Akuma) Trivia *E. Honda is one of the two sumo wrestlers that appear in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The other sumo wrestler is Ganryu. *Though his in-game name is "E. Honda", the announcer calls out his name as "Honda!". *Honda is one of the few characters from Street Fighter IV to use their intro quotes from that game on the Character Select Screen instead of their On-Screen Appearance. *E. Honda is a starter in all of his game appearances, but in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, he must be unlocked. *The rival of Honda is Dian Wei. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters